deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sackboy
Sackboy is the main protagonist of the video game series, LittleBigPlanet. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sackboy VS 7 (Completed) * Kirby vs. Sackboy (Abandoned) * Sackboy vs Prince Fluff * Sackboy vs Robloxian * Sackboy vs. Steve (Completed) * Sackboy vs Maxwell Battles Royale * Customizable Avatar Battle Royale 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Big Daddy (Bioshock) *Emmet (The LEGO Movie) *Green Lantern (DC Comics) *Knack *Mega Man *Momo Yaoyorozu (My Hero Academia) *Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) *Terrarian (Terraria) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *“Voodoo” Vince History The world of LittleBigPlanet is created by the thoughts and imaginations everywhere of people. Like every great world, the world is often fallen under evil, and there is a hero out to save it, and his name is Sackboy. Sackboy is a living burlap sack with the mysterious powers of his imagination. Many people rely on Sackboy for their problems, from stropping a bad guy to fixing their possession, Sackboy uses his imagination for good even if he can't go through huge solutions without getting hurt trying. Sackboy has gone through many adventures around Craftworld such as retrieving the thoughts stolen from the Collecter, joining an odd group of inventors bent on taking down the Negativatron. While he's not adventuring, he uses his imagination to creating levels and games. He sometimes spends time driving karts when feeling competitive. Death Battle Info Background *Alias: Sackthing, Sackgirl *Name: Sackboy *Height: 8 centimeters *Weight: Unknown *Possibly filled with ice cream Physicality *Strength **Can pull and push large stone, cardboard and sponge blocks **Pulled out a large plug underwater **Pulled a large wooden horse **Pushes Humpty Dumpty off the wall **Can lift stuff bigger and heavier than him with Grabinator **Easily pushed a cow off a cliff **Can destroy trucks and tanks **Able to break blocks **Can push barrels **Grabbed a giant egg above his head **Disassembled a rocket and a laser blaster *Speed & Agility **Is able to perform a wall jump (DC Comics DLC) **A kangaroo claims that Sackboy can match it in jumping height **Dodged lasers from the Negativitron **Outran the Skulldozer **Fast enough to outpaced Copernicus **Outpaced a fiery ball **Dodged a sword swing from Terrible Oni **Dodged a giant icicle **Dodged missiles **Reacted to signs trying to hit him **Reacted to lasers **Evaded meteors from Magneto **Dodged marshmallow made of plasma **Jumped over a fire blast **Outran the Negativitron ***Negativitron was able to keep up with Huge Spaceship **Fast enough to defend himself before a rocket ever got the chance of killing him **Jumped across the backs of speeding cars **Jumped across falling debris in midair *Durability **Withstanded planet-size explosions twice **Survived a massive explosion that is bigger than Earth **Survived falling in high heights **Shook off signs hitting him **Withstood a ball of fire **Crash-landed in multiple areas with no scratch **Survived a space station exploding on him **Was unharmed after the boxing glove hit him **Was alright when crashing in a spaceship **Is alright when he's in the vacuum of space **Crashed into a meteor when he was launch by a cannon **Was alright when he was hit by a bomb **Withstands a submarine crash **Got fired out of a catapult **Got shot out of multiple cannons **Got launched through a Velociporter hard enough to destroy a cage Powers & Abilities *Costume Clash **In All-Stars, can change into Cole MacGrath (flies upwards and hits with his amp), Nathan Drake (swings from a rope and does a kick) or PaRappa (jumps upwards while riding a skateboard) before attacking *Bad Guy BBQ **Also known as Coal Catastrophe **In All-Stars, can bury opponents with four giant flaming coal objects *Prize Bubble Bonus **In All-Stars, can trap/transform opponents inside of/into prize bubbles ***Once he touches them, they'll explode **Can also have dozen of bubbles filled with items *Boxing Glove Sticker Surprise **Summons a boxing glove behind him ***As soon it decides to punch, Sackboy jumps ahead, sending the glove towards the opponent *Anvil Sticker Surprise **Summons an anvil above him and the opponent before dropping it down, squashing them *Spiderweb Sticker Surprise **Grabs the opponent, throwing them into the air, summoning a spider web mid-air to trap the opponent in process Popit Menu *Possesses the power to create and shape the world around him, constructing vast and complex miniature worlds *Can freely customize/change his appearance *Can place stickers and decorations on anything *Capable of flying in the air *Can create a near-infinite number of objects, and delete them at leisure *Can create a variety of materials, including dark and light matter, and can also change the material *Can turn materials hazardous, and remove these hazards **These include fire, electricity, plasma, and horrible gas *Can alter the environment and world around them with ease *Can alter the laws of physics at will *Can use the Popit Cursor to move and reposition objects *Can rewind, freeze, and fast-forward time *Can stick objects to other objects with a powerful glue *Can attach objects with ropes *Can place speakers which emit ambient music and sound effects *Can attach rockets to objects *Can create bounce pads, bouncing things to great heights *Can create and alter the behavior and look of "Sackbots" *Can create checkpoints to give Sackboy and others extra lives *Can create teleporters *Has the ability to deploy explosives *Can self-destruct himself when stuck *Has the ability to deploy power-ups, which are described below Weapons & Equipment *Jetpack **Gives Sackboy the ability of flight while equipping it **Can jump in an upward trajectory to launch the opponent into the air **Can charge forward to knock the opponent down ***Can be charged to increase power and damage *Paintinator **One of Sackboy's range weapons **A gun that simply shoots out paint bullets ***Said paint can destroy cannons, tanks and even damage Metal Gear Rex *Grappling Hook **Fires a grappling hook that is attached to a string **Can swing to another platform **Can attach to objects **Can pull himself towards the opponent to knock them high up when catching them *Grabinator **Gauntlets that significantly increase Sackboy's strength **Can lift and throw heavier objects or objects bigger than him **Can grab the opponent in his grasp and then suplex/slam them into the ground *Creatinator **A helmet-mounted cannon that fires whatever item Sackboy wishes **Can fire lasers, fire, water, etc. **Cakeinator: Launches a cake that sticks onto a wall; if anyone walks or hit by a cake, they'll get themselves damage **Odd Rocket: Fires a remote-controlled robot; when it gets closer to the opponent, it'll explode *Brain Crane **Can telekinetically lift and move anything such as objects *Hero Cape **Gains Sackboy the ability to glide mid-air *Bounce Pad **Gives Sackboy an extra boost, launching him into the air **Can pull it out as a shield to reflect projectles ***Can also launch the opponent few meters away at close range *Air Shooter **Summons a fan that blows the opponent or any attack away *Electric Panel **Places an electric pad beneath the opponent's feet, electrocuting them *Pumpinator **A gun that is able to suck objects in air and spray them out as well *Blink Ball **A cannon that fires a ball, teleporting Sackboy to wherever it lands **However, it's unlikely to happen due to lack of teleport material *Hook Hat **A helmet that holds the rail above Sackboy via hook **Can attach to lines and slide on rails *Boost Boots **Also dubbed Rocket Boots **Launches Sackboy in any direction while mid-air *Illuminator **A glorified flashlight that can shine a beam of light **Can also be used to find hidden prize bubbles through "wavey"-textured paintings and objects *Hoverboard **A board that hovers on the ground **Is able to grind on rails **Can perform tricks that are similar to a skateboard, but better **Can skate up walls, curves and ramps *Weaponator **A weapon from LittleBigPlanet Karting ***Gives him many weapons when riding Paper Arrow (check below) such as: ****Battle Red Seeker: Fires a missile out, homing to the opponent ****Blue Rocket: Rides a massive blue rocket ****Boxing Glove: Rides a giant boxing glove rocketing through the area ****Fast Forward: Moves faster than before ****Flash Bang: Launches a missile that stuns his enemies ****Leader Seeker: Fires a blue missile that electrocutes his foe ****Lightning Bolt: Fires a stream of electricity at fast pace ****Mine: Summons a mine behind him ****Red Seeker: Launches three rockets ****Shockwave: Creates a barrier of electricity ****Straight Shot: Releases a green missile bouncing walls and will only explode if it hits its opponent ****Triple Mine: Fires three mines behind his back Paper Arrow *Sackboy's vehicle from LittleBigPlanet Karting *Drives just like an average car *Can somehow jump *Can attack other racers with Weaponator and shield himself from the attack (check above) Feats *Has defeated various villains like: **Sheriff Zapata **Ze Dude and his Guards **The Terrible Oni (With the help from Flame-Throwing Cat) **The Collector and his machines **Metal Gear Rex and Liquid Ocelot **The Kraken **Kling Klong **Meanie Attack Robot **Yhe Infection **Negativitron **Dr. Porkchop (Formerly Hamm) **Cakeling **The Warden and his Mech **Lex Luthor (Though he was using a machine called the Mecha-Lex) **La Marionetta **Driller Thriller **MegaBrain **The Puppeteer **The Firepede **The Trash Monster **Nana Pud's cast-iron catastrophe **The three Titans with the help from OddSock, Toggle and Swoop **Plankton *Helped everyone in the original LitteBigPlanet game *Stopped a machine that was going to destroy all the moons in the LittleBigPlanet Community (Marvel DLC) *Became a movie star *Is one of the official members of Justice League (DC Comics DLC) **Thus he can call on other members with a communication device created by Cyborg at any time *Saved Bunkum from Newton *Saved LittleBigPlanet on multiple occasions *Rehabilitated the Collector *In PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, defeated Polygon Man and multiple PlayStation characters (Non-Canon) Weaknesses *Naive *Can easily be fooled **Like the time where he pinned Newton as he faked his defeat and trapped Sackboy *Doesn't have a mindset of a fighter *Defeating opponents like Lex Luthor or Metal Gear Rex doesn't mean he scales to the actual character Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Genderless Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Missile User Category:Music Users Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sandbox combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Sony Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Gods Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Main Protagonist